marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Marvel08
hola hola bueno gracias jeje y pues solo tengo unas preguntas que no entiendo bien que onda.... una es como pongo las imagenes en los cuadros y que significa universo, origen y unidad :D supereze 04:37 7 nov 2010 (UTC) respuesta xD pues la verdad no soy nada de eso en ninguna wiki solo soy usuario xD y aaam estoy solo en esta la de digimon y la de pokemon no hay mas jeje y si con gusto ire invitando a otras personas a que se unan :D supereze 23:46 10 nov 2010 (UTC) oie una cosa si puedes quitar a algunos personajes osea eliminarlos pòrk estan repetidos ejemplo: spiderman esta 3 veces :S supereze 21:10 12 nov 2010 (UTC) aaam bueno si las de spiderman son estras tres que son casi lo mismo aparte xD: Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Peter Parker) y Hombre Araña.... aam esta bien no hay problema xD solo q no se si me pueda conectar a diario :/ y lo de la tabla la vdd no te entendi muy bn jeje supereze 00:28 13 nov 2010 (UTC) aah oks oks bueno yo mientras hare los temas de los demas integrantes de los 4 fdantasticos xD y luego a daken akihiro supereze 00:48 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Como Siempre! Oviamente me gusta pero aunque no me gusta ayudo igual y no quiero nada a cambio. Dime que necesitas.Grosoemanuel xD pues algunos de wikipedia y si no estan ay de la pag. oficial de marvel (en inmgles y pues lo tradusco xD (algunas parte con el traductor de la compu y otras yo mismo supereze 02:43 17 nov 2010 (UTC) jeje no se a mi me da iwaal que sea me gusta ayudar xD supereze 01:00 23 nov 2010 (UTC) idea n.n oie se me ocurrio que pdriamos crar los temas de los creadores de los personajes por decir Stan lee Brian Michael Bendis y ponerlos en categoria de Creadores De personaje o algo asi''' supereze 23:15 23 nov 2010 (UTC)' si tambien puede funcionar pero en ese caso tendriamos que hacer un tema nuevo del personaje y entre parentesis poner comic por decir.... Los Vengadores (Comic) y asi.... y aam aah si si puedeshacer una plantillapara personajes secundarios como J. Jonah Jameson que no tienen poderes y nada mas estan para fregar pero que aparecen muy seguido tanto el las series como en los comics como en las pelis xD 'supereze 23:40 23 nov 2010 (UTC)' Diseño Hola rath estoy dispuesto a mejorar este wiki pero creo que un buen diseño lo haria mejor asi que te dire que es lo que puedo hacer: Poner otro tipo de portada el favicon que es la w de arriba y algun fondo mejor solo por si quieres pero hay algo que lo imperdira el poner favicon fondo y eso necesita que sea administrador asi que si me pones me avisas y luego si quieres me quitas el titulo de administrador otra vez, solo por si quieres. Lex-ph aqui hay un logo Archivo:Marvellogo.png No tienes el poder de administrador no te lo dieron entonces eso ha pasado a algunos usuarios que conosco ve a decirlo en la central en peticiones de adopcion Lex-ph Pues Deberias pedirlo denuevo porque sino ellos tienen en cuenta de que ya te lo dieron y amenos que te quieras quedar asi pues disfrutalo, otra cosa hay archivos como Punisher que necesitan ser modificados y ponerle bien los links porque se van a wikipedia y el archivo Nueva York te pido no lo editen deje el mensaje ahi de todas formas, por ultimo hay que poner bien los nombres al español sobretodo a archivos como New avengers o algo asi son muy confusos.Lex-ph Re: Wikiamigos xD claro que lo eres solo que necesito tu permiso jeje por si acaso hay algun problema xD y ntp xD tomate tu tiempo buscandolo :P 'supereze 04:07 2 dic 2010 (UTC)' oks oks entendido y anotado xD supereze 05:10 5 dic 2010 (UTC) oie este en lo de plantilla objeto creo q deberias de quitar la imagen pork al poner otra se queda algo asi arriba y abajo de la imagen (abajo) supereze 05:12 5 dic 2010 (UTC) oie puedo pedir las 5 de mañana?? supereze 21:39 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Burócrata Hola, Rath0897, voy a ver tu petición razonable para nombrarte burócrata, pero no estoy seguro, si el staff me va a atender a mi que lo estoy haciendo por ti, ya veremos.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:28 6 dic 2010 (UTC) :Una pregunta, el usuario Supereze3000 que tiene más ediciones que tú, quién será como burócrata.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:40 6 dic 2010 (UTC) :Hola, todavía no he mandado mensaje al staff, me quedé mudo por tu decisión de nombrar más burócratas que administradores, el staff tiene razón de no nombrar a nadie más aqui este Wiki Marvel, para mí un sólo burócrata da privilegios de administrador a cuantos usuarios que trabajen. Espero que tu tienes el privilegio de administrador usala, y los demás usuario que pidan sus problemas en la petición.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 01:22 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Marvel Porque borraste el artículo Marvel Comics?-.Lex-ph oie no te eh preguntado cuales son mis 5 articulos de hoy?? y otra si quieres dame 10 xD supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 23:15 6 dic 2010 (UTC) jaja la verdad sii y oie no se si has notado pero un usuario no registrado anda poniendo idioteces en los articulos ;S yo los estoy intentando poner como estaban pero aun asi ay que hacer algo con el supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 23:51 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Solución Hola, Rath0897, los staff te dudan que van a nombrarte burócrata, una solución que si puedo ayudarte que si los staff me nombrará burócrata a mi que soy de confianza yo los puedo nombrar administradores para que trabajen en su wiki Marvel y en paz.- Espero que no se moleste, es una última solución para ustedes, si ustedes aceptan ya veré que si el staff me nombrará a mi o a ustedes.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:30 8 dic 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Raht0897, tengo buenas noticias para ti, el staff decidió nombrarte burócrata a ti, estas de acuerdo, solo avisadme cuando decidáis.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 03:58 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Una idea... Se me ocurrio que pdriamos hacer para todo tipo de usuarios unos rangos por decir: un usuario nuevo seria el rango mas bajo (por decir los jovenes vengadores) y un usuario ya con mcuha exp por asi decir seria uno de los mejores rangos (por decir los vengadores, x-men, etc, etc.) y que el escoja no?? o algo asi no se :D... otra cosa es que no se tu pero siento que la pagina principal esta demasiado chica :/ supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 22:24 9 dic 2010 (UTC) aaah ok si esta bien en todo xD aunque pienso que de mientras deberias ir poniendo cosas en la pag. principal para que no se vea tan chica (no llenarla toda si no solo una parte) y pues asi y lo de los rangos me gusto asi xD supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 02:33 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias amigo ok gracias por ser tan generoso XDFuego220 02:35 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Burócrata Hola, Rath0897, ya eres burócrata a partir de hoy, úsala con sabiduría, nombrar solo administradores, tú eres la cabeza.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 14:29 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias :P no pues que mas que decir que muchas gracias jeje se agradece esto y hare lo mejor que pueda :P y usare bien mi lugar de administrador :D supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 00:06 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Páginas largas Hola, Rath0897, te refieres a los artículos ‎X-Factor, ‎Civil War, ‎La Guerra Civil, ‎Gambito, ‎X-Men, ‎Magneto, ‎Invasion Secreta, Galactus, Iron Man, Capitán América, ‎Spider Man, Marvel, Adam Warlock que son páginas largas. Las páginas largas con más información son buenos para obtener spotlight (publicidad) para atraer usuarios, los requisitos son 100 artículos completos, bueno algunos usuarios quieran leer o no, no te preocupes, lo más importante que tenga más información es lo principal.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:58 17 dic 2010 (UTC) :Paciencia, amigo, tengo que prender el foquito en mi cabeza, voy a pensar más como atraer usuarios.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:06 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Comics pues de hecho la informacion la saco de la wiki de marvel en ingles ya solo lo tradusco y listo (es mas facil traducirlo con google pero ojo pork no todo te lo pone correcto y tienes que revisar las partes que estan mal)... o igual leyendo el comic que quieres poner y haciendo un resumen (esa seria la historia) y listo xD, espero averte ayudado supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 01:06 23 dic 2010 (UTC) pues como quieras xD si tu lo dices que sea asi supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 00:47 25 dic 2010 (UTC) aaah por cierto feliz navidad xD supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 00:47 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Usuarios Hola, cuate, quieres atraer usuarios, pero hay un problema, en la wiki central Marvel hay como 11 wikis de marvel, cuidado que no puedes tú sacarlos, pídeles al helper que los fusione todos los wikis a tu wiki, si es posible.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:34 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Sí La verdad de las cosas si, es la Digimon Wiki, pero alli nadie sabe de marvel (si no es por mi, nisiquiera sabian que existia :P) asi que no creo que consigas mucha ayuda, lo lamento :(Masacre (Discusión) 21:51 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola, cuate, la portada está protegida que no puedo editar.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:10 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Mensaje en la central vi que le dejaste a Bola un mensaje en la central y queria presentarte algo que hice yo mismo por si te gusta puedes verlo-.Lex-ph pagina oie note k creaste la pag. de Demo Duende pro.. yo ya la habia creado xD solo que por error de dedo o teclado lo puse sin espacio pro este es el k yo cree DemoDuende hasta luego :D... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 04:26 9 feb 2011 (UTC) jeje no digas perdon cualquiera se equivoca xD.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 04:34 9 feb 2011 (UTC) jaja si la vi y kedo genial seria bueno empezar a irla llenando... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 04:37 9 feb 2011 (UTC) pues para empezar ay que tener las imagenes de los rangos y pues lo que se podria hacer esk los villanos pueden ser los rangos menores como de 0 a 200 ediciones despues los jovenes vengadores de 201 a 500 los vengadores secretos de 501 a 1000 los nuevos vengadores de 1001 a 1700 y asi hasta llegar a los vengadores y hacer otros logros como por ejemplo cuantas veces publican en un foro y cosas asi pro si me preguntas de como se activan y asi no se -.- pro tngo un amigo de digimon wiki que sabe y le puedo preguntar... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 04:58 9 feb 2011 (UTC) pff ay sta el problema :/ y me imagino k no hay ninguno de esos en la wikia vdd :S.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 05:18 10 feb 2011 (UTC) mmm hay q ver de k forma podemos atraer mas gente supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 21:41 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Rath0897 estoy comenzando un wiki relacionado con Marvel y quisiera saber si me podías poner como aliado mira te dejo el enlace http://es.marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Portada espero respuestas, adiós y saludosLex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 15:30 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta... como cambio de fondo mi pagina de usuario?Masacre (Discusión) 23:12 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Ayudame Hola Hola rath 0897 Veo que tu personaje VFavorito es spider-Man el mio tambienquieres ser mi amigo y porfavor te lo suplico ayudame a salvar esta spider-Man wiki-http://images.wikia.com/ben10/es/images/0/0c/Gadiel.gif 14:34 16 feb 2011 (UTC) [http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com Grasias por tus ganas de ayudar Rath0897 entra en este xat para que lo hablemos mejorhttp://xat.com/SpiderManWiki y soy el unico ya que encontreesa wiki abandonada y decidi salvarla soy gadiel-FrioSupremo Re: Administrador jaja ok te quedo muy bien el logo :P.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 02:35 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Rath podrias entrar al xat de spider-man wiki necesito tu Ayuda y Si puedes dile a Supereze que valla tambien Soy Gadiel http://xat.com/SpiderManWiki que crees!! :O oye, andaba investigando y...concluyo los fantastic 4 con el de la muerte de la antorcha humana:(, y que ahora se renombraron llamados future fundation y spiderman es un nuevo miembroMasacre (Discusión) 06:03 19 feb 2011 (UTC) P.D: espero que no te moleste que ponga algo asi Re:RE:que crees!!! pues la informacion la obtuve de el blogazo del comic (http://elblogazodelcomic.blogspot.com/), de ahi tiene algunos temas interesantes y es una de donde investigo mucho de marvelMasacre (Discusión) 02:54 20 feb 2011 (UTC) otra cosa, esas imagenes de burocrata, reversor (rollback) y administrador deberias aserlas como plantilla Masacre (Discusión) 03:02 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Alianza hola! yo soy el fundador de DC Comics Wiki en Español y quisiera que nos volvieramos aliados ;). en mi wiki soy yo el único que edita y necesito hacerlo conocer, gracias. Espero tu respuesta --[[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gri'ngo'and'res'94']](Linterna) (Verde) 14:01 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias por aceptar la alianza, yo creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, y espero que en un tiempo los dos tengamos los mismo wikipedistas colaborando. Sobre los logros, ya aparecieron cuando cree la wiki. y te quiero avisar que el link que pusiste en la portada de la alianza es incorrecto, dirige a una pagina inexistente, para hacerlo mas fácil, ponlo así: DC Comics Wiki PD: A mi igual me gustan los personajes de Marvel, especialmente X-men aunque me inclino mas a DC XD, estaré editando por aquí Un saludo --[[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']](Linterna) (Verde) 21:31 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Me parece que estaría mejor que para los comics los nombren de la forma que lo hacen en la wiki en inglés, es decir asi: EJ: "Amazing Spiderman Vol 1 526" porque a largo plazo van a haber confusiones, si quieres yo te ayudo a cambiar los nombres de los comics que ya tienen ;). [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']](Linterna) (Verde) 21:37 21 feb 2011 (UTC) No me refiero al título sino a reemplazar el "Nº X" por Vol x X [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'''94]](Linterna) (Verde) 01:39 22 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola rath soy supereze3000 oieno puedo hacer nada con mi usuario pork me dieron un bloqueo permante y no se pork (por si acaso no me conecto desde el lunes pork ese dia me cortaron el internet -.- y no se pork no me deja hacer nada dice que mi bloqueo es permanente si puedes hacer algo te lo agradeceria :D pff que raro esk intento editar algo y me sale esto... No tienes permiso para modificar esta página, por las siguientes razón: Tu nombre de usuario o dirección IP ha sido bloqueada. El bloqueo fue hecho por VegaDark. La razón dada es cross-wiki abuse. *Inicio del bloqueo: 23:42 19 feb 2011 *Caducidad del bloqueo: para siempre *Bloqueo destinado a: Supereze3000 Puedes contactar con VegaDark u otro administrador para discutir el bloqueo. No puedes utilizar la función «enviar correo electrónico a este usuario» a menos que tengas una dirección de correo electrónico válida registrada en tus preferencias de usuario y que el bloqueo no haya inhabilitado esta función. Rath0897 entra en este xat Necesito yu Ayuda http://xat.com/SpiderManWiki AH Y UNA PREGUNTA TU WIKI TIENE XAT RESPONDEME eN el xat de Spider-Man wiki Soy Gadiel Oye ratho897 como notaras yo cree el Articulo de El Episodio el Disfraz del Alien parte 1 si vistas las paginas de spider-man la serie animada y spiderman y sus amigos veras que coloque unos anlaces para escribir los episodios que he visto los escribire pero porfa ayudame con mi wiki podrias editar la portada y hacerla un poco mas bonita porfavor y dile a supereze que cree los articulos de algunos villanos de spider-mans en mi wikihttp://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com/wiki/El_Hombre_Ara%C3%B1a:_La_Serie_Animada Gadiel-Frio 01:59 25 feb 2011 (UTC) hola rath, que paso con el problema de supereze3000?Masacre (Discusión) 04:14 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Favicon Te dejo la respuesta aquí, ya que es el Wiki correspondiente. Cual es la imagen que tú subiste para el nuevo favicon, ya veo que tenéis uno subido, no se cual es el problema. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:07 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :Sí te fijas, ya tienes añadido el Favicon y en el Archivo:Favicon.ico es normal que aparezca así, igual que en otros wikis (ejemplos El de mi wiki y el de one piece Wiki), lo importante es que ya lo tenías añadido. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:17 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::A ok, ya vi el problema, el favicon que tú hiciste no esta bien, y por eso sigue apareciendo la W, para eso consulta a el usuario Danke7, y el te creará bien el favicon, para que funcione correctamente. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:26 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :::El favicon no salía ya que es de los archivos que más se tarda en cargas, aprox. 12 horas. Ahora que ya está, no hay ningún problema. Saludos--Danke7 (talk) -Central Wikia 18:48 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Mensaje de bienvenida Para cambiar el mensaje de bienvenida, solo tienes que editar esto: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, y no quites el $3 eso es lo que se convierte en la firma del administrador, el $2, la página de discusión del administrador, y el $1, el artículo donde el usuario que recibe la bienvenida hizo su primera edición. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:57 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :Te cree aquí un foro que explica como hacer bien la firma (Foro:Firma), espero que os sirva de ayuda. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:55 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya solo quedas tu? Oye, se ve medio-serio, si supereze fue bloqueado, y tu y el eran unos administradores (o administrador y burocrata xD) eso significa que solo quedas tu solo, en caso de que no pueda volver supereze, no crees que se hara el doble de trabajo, pues a esta wiki no tiene muchos usuarios, carece ligeramente de articulos, y ahi esbozos, paginas repetidas, etc, ablando de eso, el usuario Steven 20 creo Venom (Pelicula) quisiera que lo borraras porque no tiene informacion, produccion, desarrollo etc, y aparte es probable una cancelacion de esa pelicula, no quiero que tengas molestias pero solo borra esa pagina ok? Masacre (Discusión) 04:07 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye Rath Amigo sinceramente creo que deberías colocar un texto debajo de la imagen Descada en la que esta ahora por ejemplo podrías poner "Iron man salvando a unas personas o algo haci" tu Decides tu eres el Jefe Gadiel-Frio 11:35 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Listo ya re-acomode la portada espero y te guste cualquier cosa informame.... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 00:11 2 mar 2011 (UTC) hola rath, oye, quisiera saber si la wiki va a ser mas o menos asi como esta o va a cambiar al estilo marvel ingles (tiene mas de 71.000 articulos O.O)Masacre (Discusión) 03:36 3 mar 2011 (UTC) oye rath, me volvieron burocrata de una wiki y no se como tiene que ser un burocrata, como son las plantillas etc, me dices como??Masacre (Discusión) 02:26 4 mar 2011 (UTC) aa no, me equivoque no, olvidalo y perdona las molestias, y sobre lo del wiki en ingles, eso lo veremos mas tarde, por ahora concentremonos en editar lo mejor que podamos ;)Masacre (Discusión) 03:09 4 mar 2011 (UTC) aa no, me equivoque no, olvidalo y perdona las molestias, y sobre lo del wiki en ingles, eso lo veremos mas tarde, por ahora concentremonos en editar lo mejor que podamos ;)Masacre (Discusión) 03:18 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Rath tengo una gran idea Si has vista a Ben 10 Notaras que el Alien fuego puede estar basado en la Antorcha Humana Si escribimos esto en ben 10 wiki Fuego Puede estar basado en La Antorcha Humana Miembro de Los 4 Fantásticos Los de ben 10 wiki que lean eso sentiran curiosidad y entraran en los links y asi vendra mucha gente llamemoslo operacion publicidad Podemos hacerlo con Alíens diferentes y con personajes diferentes no, lo que pasa es k estoy ajustando las paginas daken y daken akihiro para k sean redirijidas a la misma pagina osea dark wolverine si quieres checalo Grasias por querer ayudarme Rath Hazla Portada de mi wiki como tu Quieras no quiero copiarme de tu wiki pero por favor hazla con los Colores Azul,Rojo y NEGRO Que te Parecio mi idea para traer Más usuarios a Marvel wiki eSTOY SEGURO QUE SI TU LA HACES QUEDARA GENIAL Grasias Gadiel-FrioSupremo 22:41 8 mar 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Hola Rath0897, pasa por aquí, y he visto vuestro MediaWiki:Welcome-user, te recomiendo que quites el @latest, y añadas @sysop, así el mensaje de bienvenida sera firmado solo por el último administrador activo. Cualquier duda que tengas, consúltame aquí. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 00:17 11 mar 2011 (UTC) R Grasias Rath antes que nada grasiaspor darme la oportunidad de que mi blog sea el blog oficial segundo, podrias decirmecomo insertar una es¡ncuesta pues es que ya van iniciar las votaciones por lo destado en mi wiki y necesito poner las encuestas Gadiel-FrioSupremo 13:57 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Necesitamos un Chat Hola rath, no se si as visto la conversacion entre supereze y yo, pero creo que necesitamos un chat irc, crees que puedas averiguar como tener un chat???? Rider (Discusión) 02:06 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Votaciones oie rath deberias poner en las votaciones para el comic destacado no crees??... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:23 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hoye Rath note algo la Plantilla grupos dice de primero Universo PERO SI SOMOS UNA MARVEL wiki los unicos equipos que va ver son de el universo marvel asi que creo que deberiamos quitar la parte universo de la plantilla Grupos Gadiel-Frió supremo http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-man_Wiki Spider-Man wiki] 15:47 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Firma si porfavor te lo Agradeceria mucho Gadiel-Frió supremo http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-man_Wiki Spider-Man wiki] 16:32 19 mar 2011 (UTC) aaah oks xD.... supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 05:04 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Plantillas rath note que algunos villanos, como Mystique Y Magneto tienen la plantilla personaje cuando deberian tener la plantilla villano creo que hay que solucionarlo si quieres yo me encargo de solucionar el Problema Gadiel-Hombre araña 11:36 23 mar 2011 (UTC) oye rath... crees que deberiamos dejar la pagina de iron man zombie?? esque esta toda mal escrita y la intente traducir bien pero es muy dificil no se como lo veas supereze3000 para ayudar en la wiki :D 00:38 25 mar 2011 (UTC) es lo que te iba a decir que no lo deberiamos de hacer tipo marvel en ingles... pero entonces que lo borraras y la borro yo??... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 00:47 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Preguntas y respuestas Oye rath note que en la pagina de actividad reciente hay un link hacia lo que seria nuestro sitio de preguntas y respuestas pero dice que ese sitio no existe creo que deberiamos crearlo. Gadiel-Hombre araña 15:41 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Preguntas y respuestas Oye rath note que en la pagina de actividad reciente hay un link hacia lo que seria nuestro sitio de preguntas y respuestas pero dice que ese sitio no existe creo que deberiamos crearlo. Gadiel-Hombre araña 15:41 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Grasias Grasias me alegra que te gustara Mi Blog una pregunta Escribiste el Episodio interacciones por que lo viste en m blog verdad? si fue haci me alegra haber poder contribuido de Ese modo a Marvel wiki yo no lo Hice por que mi compu no tiene audifonos y por eso no Pude Gadiel-Hombre araña 23:52 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Administracion Rath un usaurio Anonimo Creo un Articulo con este Tema Gadiel-FrioSupremo Administrador diciendo que deberian nombrarme administrador te lo digo para que estes al tanto pero Personalmente no creo estar listo todavia para ser Administrador Me gustaria serlo pero pero no creo estar preparado Aun Gadiel-Hombre araña 05:10 28 mar 2011 (UTC) oie se me staba ocurriendo k en la portada la parte inicial osea lo de.... Marvel Wiki: la enciclopedia de superhéroes y villanos que todos pueden editar... y todo eso lo puedes poner centrado y las imagenes de iron-man wolverine y todas esas que le siguen ponerlas justo debajo no se como lo veas... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 23:40 29 mar 2011 (UTC) aaah ok xD.. como digas :D... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 00:08 30 mar 2011 (UTC) oye, honestamente a mi me gustaria que fuera esta wiki mas tipo marvel ingles, con eso de las tierras y eso, porque explica la historia del personaje en su respectivo universo, de hecho antes veia algunas cosas ahi poco antes de trabajar aqui, dime que algun dia va a pasar ese sueño que tanto anhelo, entendere si dices que no, sere fuerte );Rider (Discusión) 05:24 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Chat rath, puedes venir un minuto al chat por favorRider (Discusión) 04:12 1 abr 2011 (UTC) rath, entra al chat, necesito hablar contigo de algo medio-serio, depende de cuan enterado estes, pero en privado, por eso necesito que estes en el chatRider (Discusión) 21:09 1 abr 2011 (UTC) oye, la pagina de desamguminacion de spider-man te salio medio raraRider (Discusión) 04:36 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Estem... oie rath no podre ingresar a la wikia por un tiempo de mas o menos 2 o 3 meses (y eso con suerte) ya que la escuela esta presionando mucho y tengo varios proyectos y cosas asi aparte de que el 15 me voy de vacaciones y todo eso... solo te aviso por si acaso jeje... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 05:07 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Tierra Rath creo que en nuestra wiki no deberiamos poner tierra se que nos falta mucha informacion más bien demaciadapero, es mejor que halla un articulo para cada tipo de personaje, pero podriasmos ser más originles yen lugar de poner tierra podriamos poner algo haci Spider-Man(Dimension-616) o Spider-Man (Realidad-616) o Spider-Man (Universo-616) Gadiel-Hombre araña 18:06 2 abr 2011 (UTC) De Acuerdo Ok de Acuerdo tienes rezon la verdad es que no hay nada de Malo en ser como los demas, Una Pregunta, Cuando termine el tiempo Correspondiente en el que los Comentarios estaran cerrados en mi blog tu los Abriras o me diras a mi para que los Habra. Gadiel-Hombre araña 18:28 2 abr 2011 (UTC) este... oye rath, creo que a los personajes principales de la tierra 616 deberiamos ponerlo por sus personajes mas principales, los demas no, por ejemplo el 2099 no es de la tierra 616, asi que lo renombrareRider (Discusión) 18:30 2 abr 2011 (UTC) ok, entra al chat, para hablar mejor sobre lo que pienso, porque asta de hueva andar escribiendo en la discusion lo que te digo que pienso aserRider (Discusión) 18:39 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Grasias Grasias tienes razon no tiene que trabajerse más en los Blogs que en los Articulos Gadiel-Hombre araña 18:41 2 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias por escribirme espero algun dia ser administrador te queria preguntar si podia poner videos como por ejemplo poner wolverine y los x-men capitulo 1 y pongo todo el capitulo hola hola gracias por escribirme espero algun dia ser administrador te queria preguntar si podia poner videos como por ejemplo poner wolverine y los x-men capitulo 1 y pongo todo el capitulo y otra pregunta puedo eliminar una pagina que hice?elimina spider-man friend o foe hice una sin saber que ya existia y no le puse R Saimon marvel 16:26 3 abr 2011 (UTC) rath, no renombres la de spider-man 2099, como te dije este personaje no es de la continuidad 616, y aparte, existe otro Miguel O'hara, y tampoco pongas a este en la de Spider-Man ya que ese habla de peter parker, no de la de Miguel O´haraRider (Discusión) 20:28 2 abr 2011 (UTC) pero rath, NO, creeme, ese wiki es mas CONVENIENTE hablar de peter que de los que hayan portado el traje, aparte, CREA otra pagina de desamguminacion del personaje, no creo que este medio-bien asi tu manera, no es por ofender, pero es la verdadRider (Discusión) 20:44 2 abr 2011 (UTC) pero eso habrio una continuidad diferenteRider (Discusión) 20:51 2 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno, Paz :DRider (Discusión) 20:54 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Desambiguasion Rath tu ya creaste la pagina de Desambiguasion de Spider-Man creo que deberias asaignarle a cada usuario la pagina de Desambiguasion de un heroe o villano yo Voy a Crear la de Hulk y la De M.O.D.O.K. --Gadiel-Hombre araña 00:00 3 abr 2011 (UTC) pusiste 2 deadpool en la portadaRider (Discusión) 03:17 3 abr 2011 (UTC) no, rath, Norman Osborm ya no usa la identidad del duende verde, ay que poner la actual, cual era? creo que es director osbormRider (Discusión) 05:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC) entonces...emmm, no podriamos...estee....no se...poner....quizas...este...no lo se...talvez...Norman Osborn (Tierra-616), pues, si ya no usa ninguna identidad secreta actualmente...Rider (Discusión) 05:37 3 abr 2011 (UTC) hola te queria decir que estoy publicando esta wiki en diferentes blogs de marvel a los que entro Saimon marvel 16:34 3 abr 2011 (UTC) che no puedo poner una imagen en mi plantilla nose de que forma me dijieron que tengo que poner el nombre d ela imagen pero cual nombre de google de esta wikia y si podes pone vos mi images es el link que esta en mi perfil muchas gracias Saimon marvel 17:38 3 abr 2011 (UTC) che rath visita la wikia de marvel en ingles esta llena y mira si podes sacar algunas ideas de ahi http://marvel.wikia.com/Main_Page Saimon marvel 20:20 3 abr 2011 (UTC) hola rath, voy a estar inactivo el resto del dia, me tomare un descanso despues de editar Portada Rath creao que en la POrtada deberias poner unaparte que diga Algo haci Quieres Descargar Cómics de los Heores de MArvel as venido a el lugar indicado si quieres descargarlos haz click aqui Y que el link valla directo a tu blog de Descargas de Cómics Gadiel-Hombre araña 16:48 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Daredevil Rath la Pagina de Daredevil esta bloqueda y solo puede ser editada por Admionistradores creo que deverias desbloquerla pues es una pagina que deberia ser editada con Frecuencia Gadiel-Hombre araña 01:03 5 abr 2011 (UTC) hola amigo rath, siento decirte esto pero estare inactivo por la misma razon que superese, volvere en vacacionesRider (Discusión) 01:06 6 abr 2011 (UTC) un dato... hola paso rapido a decirte que el comic de ultimate spider-man es solo un volumen (segun la version en ingles) pro en la version española (de españa) son 2 volumenes aunque lo veo mejor hacerlo de un solo volumen no se como lo veas este volumen termina en el nº133 y despues comienza ultimate comics spider-man.... bye... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 00:17 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola hola, podrias entrar al chat, para hablarte sobre opiniones de algunas cosasRider (Discusión) 03:19 7 abr 2011 (UTC) 1000 Articulos Hola Rath quiero decirte algo veras ayer fua a la ben 10 wiki pues llevava tiempo que no iba y queria ver como estan las Cósas (Por que paso más tiempo en la mejor wiki que es esta) y note que decian que estaban lllegando a los 1000 Articulos aci que tengo una Idea, Por que no nos ponemos la meta de llear a los 1000 Ariculos Antes que ben 10 wiki eso que ara que los usuarios Aumentemos el numero de Ediciones y ademas podemosdarle la sorpresa a supereze cuando vuelva Gadiel-Hombre araña 16:26 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola rath, deberias poner en noticias del wiki la "nueva noticia" que hablamos del chat y agregarme a "la categoria" ;) Rider (Discusión) 20:40 7 abr 2011 (UTC) shhh (era sorpresa xD) Rider (Discusión) 20:46 7 abr 2011 (UTC) che rath una pregunta podes poner las plantillas en las nuevos paginas que hago porque no tengo bien entendido lo de las imagenes Saimon marvel 00:26 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Articulos de DC Comics...¿en este wiki? Rath, ando ocupado, checaba el wiki...y vi el articulo Flash, borralo y dile al usuario que deje de aserlo, yo no puedo porque no tengo tanto tiempo, adiosRider (Discusión) 01:08 9 abr 2011 (UTC) si perdon es que yo tengo un hermano jose y compartimos esta cuenta y el dice que no revisa sus paginas porque no le dan las ganas ja la proxima yo le reviso y corrigo gracias Saimon marvel 15:17 9 abr 2011 (UTC) votaciones che rath vi en otras wikis que ha vtaciones como por ejemplo cual es la pelicula que mas esperas en esl 2011 y el 2012 y hay pciones como los vengadores, el capitan america, thor, ironman 3,etc mira si se puede hacer Saimon marvel 18:04 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Usuario Rath, alguien creo categoria:capitán américa y puso info del cap enves de otra cosa, creo que deberias borrarloRider (Discusión) 03:06 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Poses y Tierras hoye rath note que me dijte en mi blog que solo subiera una pose por personaje eso quiere decir que si hago la pose de abominacion en los vengadors y la subo no puedo aubir a la ominacion en el escuadron o es que no haga por ejemplo abominacion en los vengadores normal y en la oscuridad.Gadiel-Hombre araña 14:39 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Usuario Metete en actividad reciente, ahi sale la info del capitan America copiado/pegado de wikipediaRider (Discusión) 17:52 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Una cosa mas, Loki, el no esta muerto, veras, cuando vi en Marvel Database, sale que dicen que Loki esta vivo, asi que alguien debe cambiar esoRider (Discusión) 18:16 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Quiro ser amisnistrador o aliodo ok201.211.32.237 18:41 10 abr 2011 (UTC) hey Quiro ser amisnistrador o aliodo ok201.211.32.237 18:41 10 abr 2011 (UTC) De sir. H responde si no sabes como contactarme escribelo en deadpool o lo editas eeste mensaje de: sir. H GRACIAS Ya las lei y son muy similares a las que tenemos en la Wikia de doblaje, aunque allá tenemos algunas reglas no escritas pero que se dieron por votación, me parece excelente que la información se maneje lo mas posible en español ya que si quisiera ver referencias de marvel por ejemplo de algún numero de X serie o sus "nombres originales" pues entonces mejor leo una wikia en inglés o me compro comics norteamericanos, veo que la información de México e hispano america tiene preponderancia, me parece muy bien, pero he visto que algunos ponen la referencia ya sea del nombre en Inglés o como se le llama al personaje en España, me gustaria aplicar esto en todos los articulos en los que se pueda, no se si sea posible, otra cosa, no se si se puedena sugerir nuevas reglas con forme vaya uno viendo que se necesiten o estas son tomadas por el fundador o los administradores de esta wikia, y por ultimo en tu perfil dice que eres burocrata, se que no es lo mismo que administrador o reversor, pero en la wikia de doblaje solo tenemos administradores, así que te agradeceria que me dijeses cuales son las funciones de estos ya que solo he colaborado en esa wikia, ningun administrador tiene mas poder que los otros incluyendo al creador por lo tanto no tenemos un jefe, las deciciones y reglas como te mencione antes se llevan a cabo por votación o consenso de toda la comunidad, no estoy sugiriendo que aquí sea así, cada wikia sigue sus propios lineamientos, lo pregunto por que si es así supongo que tú eres el que brinda apoyo y resuelve dudas y en ese caso a tí me tendria que dirigir en el futuro, gracias''' FOXReloaded 22:17 11 abr 2011 (UTC)''' hola hola lamento decirte que fuiste bloqueado , en ben 10 como yo ,a enseñaem sobre todo para ayudar a esta wiki , a te invito a las wikis de http://es.myspace.wikia.com es de par de reys http://es.nickeloeon.wikia.com de puinguinos de madagascar http://es.iceage.wikia.com era de hielo http://es.chowdertv.wikia.com Si te gustan ben alien supremo 001 22:54 15 abr 2011 (UTC) hola rath, volvi de mi "retiro" de una semana, despues de los examenes fiuu, ya puedo volver a la compu, puedes venir al chat, necesito ablar con un amigo del wiki, supereze esta inactivo y gadiel no sabe como entrar, te agradeseria que vinieras :)Rider (Discusión) 01:19 16 abr 2011 (UTC) P.D: hablemos mañana. hoy ando ocupadoRider (Discusión) 01:47 16 abr 2011 (UTC) che rath si ves algunas paginas que hago yo veras que no tienen imagenes perdon esto es porque a mi compu le tarda demasiada cargar fotod y la matoria de las fotos que trato de guardar no se me guardan en mis imagenes asi que perdon Saimon marvel 15:27 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Hulk Rath necesito tu ayuda, veras la pagina de sesabiguasion de hulk se llama El Increíble Hulk, Y deberia llamarse hulk, por que la pagina de desambiguacion de Spider-Man se llama Spider-Man y el articulo rpincipal es Spider-Man (Peter Parker),pero intento renombrar la pagina del increible hulk a hulk y me dice que ya existe na pagina con ese nombre podria s renobarla tu es que yo no consigo hacerlo. Gadiel-Hombre araña 16:14 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Borrar Rath un usuario anonimo creo e articulo de la pelicla de venom y puso un monton de groserias deberias borrarlo yo ya quite los isultos añadi las plantilla borrar, peor como yon no puedo borrarlo lo añadi a candidatas a borrado Gadiel-Hombre araña 01:27 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Inactivo Rth voy a estar algo inactivo estas semanas, lo siento :(--Rider (Discusión) 05:23 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok Des¡ acuerdo seguire asi trabajndo en esta excelente wiki, Gadiel-Hombre araña 20:39 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: esta pagina tiene muchas imagenes de los episodios de las series de Spider-Man y Otras puede ayudarno en el proyecto episodios de spider-Man http://marvel.toonzone.net/spideytas/bios.htm http://marvel.toonzone.net nuevo spiderman EL nuevo spiderman es del mundo 1610 osea del ultimate porque la muerte de spiderman fue en el mundo 1610 y debido a esto hay un nuevo spiderman Saimon marvel 22:31 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Tierras Rath note que los articulos de el Spider-Man Ultimete , el Noir se llaman Peter Parker (Tierra-??????) con la tierra correspondiente pero yo cree los ariculos de Hulk, abominacion y otros con el nombre Hulk (Tierra-123456) y Abominación (Tierra-123456) pero te pregunto si es que deberian llamarse con el nombre del Hereo o villano seguindo de la tierra, o la identidad secreta seguida de la Tierra Gadiel-Hombre araña 00:01 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok de acuerdo rath otra duda te sirvio la pagina que te pase espero que te halla serrvdo veras yo cree el articulo del lagarto en la tierra de spider-Man la nueva serie animada pero creo que seria mas sensato no crear los articulos de los personajes en otra tierra sin crear la pagiina de desambiguasion por cierto yo me en cargare de los articulos de spider-Man en sus versiones animadas Gadiel-Hombre araña 12:36 20 abr 2011 (UTC) El Foro Rath tengp que informarte que hay un error en la escritura del foro esta escrito el Invesible Iron-Man con s y es con c asi el Invencible Iron-Man, ademas se me ocurrio una idea crees que seria posible que en el foro de Comics, aparezca una imagan de por personaje, por ejemplo que halla una imagen de Spider-Man, y al hacer lick sobre ella lleve a la seccion del Foro donde estan los comics de spider-Man y lo mismo con spider-Man hulk y los demas Tambien seria bueno crear otro foro para descargar los epis de las series sin embargo como tu estas muy ocupado yo me encargare de eso cuendo consiga varias de las series crearemos las paginas. Gadiel-Hombre araña 23:01 21 abr 2011 (UTC) creo que en la pagina principal deberiamos poner a thor Saimon marvel 03:12 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Buenas He notado que muchos personajes que no son mutantes, por ejemplo Juggernaut o Dr. Strange están en la categoría mutantes. ¿Hay problema si lo arreglo? Saludos. 22:13 22 abr 2011 (UTC) hola rath queria decir que no edito desde hace mucho por que tuuve unas vacaciones pero ya voy a volver devuelta Saimon marvel 01:34 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Poderes el otro dia estaba viendo en la wikipedia normal y busquue SuperPoderes lo lei todo me gusto mucho y se me ocurrio que si en esta wikia podamos hacer paginas de un solo poder y digamos como es ese poder (poner una foto d euna personaje de marvel demostrando ese poder)y abajolos personajes que tengan ese poder decime si puedo o no Saimon marvel 22:18 29 abr 2011 (UTC) quieres ser mi amigo Zekromrayofusion 07:55 30 abr 2011 (UTC)zekromrayofusion Hola soy zekromrayofusion.Quieres ser mi amigo dega un mensaje en mi discusion.Adios PS la firma esta al principio Poner trucos de juegos Hola rath.Puedo poner algunos trucos en los videojuegos ¿me dejas ponerlos?.Adios PS.Deja un mensaje en mi discusion de si quieres ser mi amigo adios eres el mejor trucos Hola Puedo poner trucos de juegos de marvel adios quieres ser mi amigoZekromrayofusion 11:13 1 may 2011 (UTC)zekromrayofusion Thor oie Rath podrias poner el argumento de la pelicula de thor?? pro en spoiler para que la gente lo lea bajo su propio riesgo (por los que no han visto la peli).... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 22:57 6 may 2011 (UTC) Ok... Ok no te preocupes hare todo lo que pueda y espero que cuando regreses al menos ya tengamos las 1000 paginas :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 23:11 6 may 2011 (UTC) estas en la ben 10 wiki Hola Rath.Tu estas en la ben 10 wiki yo si lo estoy mi nombre es el mismo que el de aqui.Zekromrayofusion 17:36 9 may 2011 (UTC) En Obras Rath0897, solo queria preguntarte si podía crear la página En Obras, ya que varios artículos son considerados esbozos antes de que estén terminados y te pregunto solo porque pense que te molestarías por no ser un administrador o algun fundador. Titanextron 00:21 11 may 2011 (UTC) Reglas Veo que copiaste las Reglas y algunas otras cosas XD Que más da. Felices ediciones. Benfutbol10 - Hablame 12:48 13 may 2011 (UTC) Volvi Hola rath te queria decir que volvii perdon que me fui por un tiempo largo se me rompio la comnpu anteayer me la arreglaron y ya puedo estar de nuevo tambn estube ocupado viendo la pelicula de thor y viendo algunos comcis en internet, veo que cambiaron un poco pero quedo re bien Saimon marvel 00:42 17 may 2011 (UTC) Actores Rath, una pregunta, quisiera, preguntarte, si se pueden, crear, los articulos, de los actores, que en actuado, rn prliculas, marvel o an donado, su voz, para esto. AQlgo más que he notado, es que los articulos , que hablan de los personajes, de la tierra-616 acustumbra, a decier algo, series, o peliulas y creo que eso no debe ir. Gadiel-Hombre araña 15:09 19 may 2011 (UTC) ok Rath,solo enlace algunas cosas , no le veo nada de malo a eso...Darkvampira102 (Mi discusión) 20:24 19 may 2011 (UTC) Si Si Rath, Amigo, claro, que si presisamente iva votar ahorita, bueno, priemro, votare, y comentare, para que los demas vean los comenst, luego, le enviare, varios mensajes, a varios usuarios, para que nominen Gadiel-Hombre araña 02:41 20 may 2011 (UTC) Listo Listo, Rath ya Actualice, la Diapositiva, espero, que te guste, espero, desempeñar, bien, esta, labor, sabes aunque, lo de actualizar, la diapositiva, no es muy dificil, pero es de mucha, importancia, gracias, por darme, el puesto. Gadiel-Hombre araña 00:18 23 may 2011 (UTC) Ok Buena idea Ok de Acuerdo, Rath es MUy Buena IDea, lo are, por cierto, creo, que seria bueno, que cambiaras, el tema, de la encuesta, a este ¿Que te parecio, la película Thor? y con opciones, como estas: 1:Si Mucho 2: No me Gusto 3: No la he visto hola que me hablan de articulo destacado si no me quieren me voy Ben alien supremo 001 20:10 24 may 2011 (UTC) hola no era de irme solo era que no editaba ese blo g nunca me rira solo era por curiosidad Ben alien supremo 001 20:55 24 may 2011 (UTC) hola ya nomine el episodio y no se poner imagenes Ben alien supremo 001 21:01 24 may 2011 (UTC) Traduccion Rath note, que en el cuadro, que, esta, al lado, de la actividad, reciente, dice, Aviso Inportante, deberias aclarar, que no solo deben traducirlo, si no que tambien le arreglen los Errores. Gadiel Hombre Araña 23:48 24 may 2011 (UTC) examenes Hola Rath.Me han puesto muchos examenes esta semana y creo que no podre editar tanto y gracias por dejarme seguir editando.AdiosZekromrayofusion 21:41 27 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Bien pues una vez que tenga internet que espero sea la prox. semana editare para recuperart todo el tiempo perdido y asi :D... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 01:46 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok De acuerdo rath voy terminar primero con Lo del a Familia de Carange, y luego sigo con el cómic de maximum carnage nº1, por cierto, no haz leido esa serie la estoy leyendo es genial te la recomiendo, te lo digo, por que res un Gran amigo, y te recomiendo esa serie Gadiel Hombre Araña 23:56 3 jun 2011 (UTC) La Novena Dimension La puedes encontrar y descargar en la Novena Diemnsion en Este Post Spider-Manb orden cronologico, si no tinenes ceunta, no te dejaran ver esta pagina, pero yo te pondre los 7 links de Descargar #Matanza Maxima 01 de 07 #Matanza Maxima 02 de 07 #Matanza Maxima 03 de 07 #Matanza Maxima 04 de 07 #Matanza Maxima 05 de 07 #Matanza Maxima 06 de 07 #Matanza Maxima 07 de 07 El ultimo Le agradezco a Tallback este gran Aporte --Gadiel Hombre Araña 00:20 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Galería Rath quiere preguntarte algo comosabes en marvle databse, casi todo articulo sea de gero villno antiheroe o lo que sea ine un galería aparte quireo sber si aqui vamos a hacer lo mismo Gracias por leer--Gadiel Hombre Araña 01:07 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Modificación Entonces en bueno el modificar la plantillla personaje Gadiel Hombre Araña 01:16 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Acepto Acepto la propuesta gracias amigo, dameu n tiempo para escojer lo personajes o si no yu puedes decirl cuales son ya escoji una el Tigre Blanco alias Hector hayala, Gadiel Hombre Araña 16:28 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Personajes Gadiel Hombre Araña 21:00 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Ok de acuerdo, con personajes más conocidos te refieres a personajes como el Puma, y Thanos Verdad oye estoy pensando hacer más he escojido varios personajes pero solo 3 seran las nuevas poses exclusivas, luego hare el resto de las poses de comic sI Si esos los 3 indicados pero ya que dijiste puedo hacerlos que quierea añadire más unos son DemoDuende, Doppelgager, Carroña (El 2) y otros más mejor es esperar. te sorprenderas espero Gadiel Hombre Araña 21:18 4 jun 2011 (UTC) hola no es steve20 es que ocurrio un problema en generador rex wiki Ben alien supremo 001 01:22 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas de Desambiguasion Hola rath te, s cribo para decirte HE notado que en Marvel database hay un plantilla, seleccionada para las paginas de Desambifuación y serie bueno que hicieramos lo mismo aqui Gadiel Hombre Araña 20:41 7 jun 2011 (UTC)